The Something New Issue
by Gollum4077
Summary: Holidays are over, and the Buzz is back in business. Everything back to normal, right? Wrong. The young journos are in for a big surprise when they meet the new kid on the block! Rebecca/Noah, Amanda/Wilder, possible Michael/OC
1. Someone New?

_**The Something New Issue.**_

**A/N: Okay, bear with me- don't know everything bout this show, we don't get it here very often. This is set around the beginning of series 2. Please R&R! Enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 1: Some Interesting News:**

"Michael! Where have you put my 'King-JN' CD?" shouted Noah from his overly messy desk.

Michael turned around, with a completely innocent look on his face.

"How should I know? I don't like that band! You know I don't! And besides, their dress sense is so 90's." he replied honestly and annoyed. Michael was trying to multitask- and failing. Doing a frantic internet search, and writing notes on paper at the same time just wasn't his strong point. He usually left this kinda thing up to the girls.

"Where was it when you last saw it?" said Rebecca calmly, she was good at trying to solve a problem, most of the time. Noah gave a look of concentration.

"It was in my bag when we went to get lunch. It isn't now. I must've dropped it somewhere." He sighed. He needed that CD for one of his reviews. DJ was gonna kill him if he didn't get this in by Thursday. Which was in…two days! He was soooo dead. He continued looking around the office.

Amanda was painting her nails a vibrant shade of pink, which matched practically everything she was wearing head to toe. Wilder was examining the many contents of his elaborate sandwich with plenty of interest. But his expression changed when his computer went 'Ding!' He looked up at his screen, and his face fell. "So not awestuck." He muttered. He put his sandwich down, got up and headed over to DJ's office. Rebecca noticed his suddenly unhappy state.

"What's up Wilder?" she inquired. Wilder sighed.

"Well, just sent me an email, saying that I didn't win their Slob Alien Attack High Score competition."

"Oh." Said Rebecca. "What did you come?"

"Seventeenth."

"Well that's not so bad. How many people entered the competition?"

"Seventeen." Rebecca just let lout a silent 'Oh' and resumed typing up her story. Wilder plodded slowly over to DJ's office. As he was about to knock, he stopped suddenly. DJ was talking on the phone to someone. He was about to walk away, when he heard her say:

"Yes, I'm sure. A new member of the team might just bring something new to the Teen Buzz Crew."

Wilder's eyes widened. He listened in harder.

"I've talked to the applicant myself over the phone, and I've read the kid's articles- they're very impressive. I think this will be a great new addition to the team. Yes, the cultural difference might be a bit of a challenge, but I'm sure the rest of the kids will find it an interesting new experience. It'll be interesting to hear some views on living in a different country. Yes, I'll let you get in contact with our bright young writer soon. Bye."

She hung up the phone. Wilder heard get up from her chair, and her footsteps coming towards the door. He raced back to his desk, pretending to look at his sandwich again. The others noticed this, as DJ walked through the office, stopping at Noah's desk and asking:

"Hey, Noah. How's that review coming along?" Noah tried to hide his anxious expression.

"Um, it's going okay, still in early stages, but I think I've figured out how to sum it up pretty well." DJ smiled.

"That's great! Remember, that has to be in my inbox by Thursday." Noah nodded, with a very weird smile. DJ walked to the lift.

"Guys, I'll be gone for about half an hour. I'm having a staff meeting with Mr. Shepherd." The lift doors closed and the Wilder broke the silence.

"There's a new kid coming to Teen Buzz! To OUR office!"

"WHAT?" was the reply from the other four journalists.

"Yeah!" said Wilder excitedly.

"How do you know this?" asked Michael demandingly. After all, he did write the gossip column. "And how come I didn't know about it first?"

"Cause I just found out! I was about to go into DJ's office to ask her something, but I heard her talking on the phone, so I eavesdropped."

Amanda broke in. "Well, what did she say? What's this new kid like?"

"Is it another boy?" asked Noah.

"I hope not." said Rebecca. "I hope it's a girl, to even our numbers out." Noah rolled his eyes. Wilder answered her.

"Well, I don't know if it's a guy or a girl, but DJ said their work is 'very impressive'. And she also said something about differences in nationality being a bit of a challenge, but that it would be interesting. She seems pretty keen to include this kid, whoever they are."

The Buzz team sat and thought for a few minutes. Then Rebecca piped in.

"Well, whoever this person is, I think we shouldn't say anything in front of DJ, she probably doesn't want us to know yet. Agreed?"

"Agreed." was the response. Amanda suddenly interrupted.

"Whoever this kid is, they better have good fashion sense. I do not want to be forced to work in the presence of someone who has no taste whatsoever."

"I suppose we'll have to just wait and see." replied Wilder.

That would be quite a challenging task.


	2. Two Days Later

**Chapter 2: Two Days Later…**

"So, where do you think this new kid's from?" asked Michael, looking up from his computer screen, with one of his 'curious journalist' looks. "What I want to know is- if they know anyone famous! Every country has someone famous! There's gotta be at least a few people who've made it big! If only I knew which country they were from!"

He had been posing different questions about the new kid for two days straight, to try and get a better idea over what the new journalist would be like. Being the gossip writer, he was desperate for some interesting scoop that made a good story.

Although DJ and Mr Shepherd didn't see it, the whole Buzz team were starting to get on edge. They tried not to show it, but they were all starting to get increasingly nervous over who the new kid would be. Having being told that this person's work was 'very impressive', _some_ members of the team, were not prepared to have a supposed 'more experienced journo hotshot come into their midst and try to out-do their awesome expertise.' Well, that's how Amanda had put it.

The other four journalists all tried to ignore Michael's question. But they were all thinking the same things. So many questions, all of them trying to picture what the new kid would look like, how they'd act- so many things they didn't know.

Until, Noah- who had finally found his CD, and only had another 5 hours to complete his review, was going to tell DJ that he was nearly finished, and hoping not to get blown out of DJ's office by her unpredictable bursts of anger. Michael decided to come with him, hoping to get a new assignment, something which didn't involve multi-tasking. As they were about to knock on DJ's office, they heard her talking- on the phone by the sound of it. They looked at each other.

"Who do you think she's talking to?" whispered Noah.

"I don't know." Michael replied "But I think we should find out- for investigative journalist purposes." That was just a fancy way of saying eavesdropping. They listened in on DJ's conversation:

"Yes, and you'll be with 5 other journalists your age. I assure you, they are all very capable and creative writers…. they can be a bit crazy at times but I'm sure you'll fit in with them just fine. Uh huh- three boys, and two girls. With your family, I'm sure you'd find that an easy mix. So, how are you finding Canada so far? Really? Well, I'm sure the guys will be very willing to answer any of your questions. And I'm sure there are many things you could teach them too. Yes- that's a great story idea, for your first Teen Buzz article, I mean. Awesome! Thank you Jayden, yes- I'm looking forward to meeting you. Tomorrow….okay. Trust me- you'll love Teen Buzz. Can I speak to your dad again? Cool. Bye Jayden….."

The two boys looked at each other in disbelief. This was epic- epically sudden. The new kid was coming tomorrow! They weren't prepared for this! 1 day was too soon! They decided to break to the news to the others down at the Blurb. They raced off, retaining as much information as possible.

"Maybe they've already written for another magazine or something." said Rebecca thoughtfully. "Maybe it was the articles that they wrote previously that DJ liked."

"If they're from another country, surely they can speak English." Amanda added. "Or maybe they can speak French. After all, this is Canada! Oh! I wonder if it's a French boy? French boys are supposed to be really polite, and cute! I'm sure he'd wear some expensive fashion labels, if he was from Paris!"

"I wonder what kind of food they've got in this person's country. If they have any local delicacies I could try. I wonder how they rank with video games….." Wilder trailed off.

As the three of them continued to think about what the new kid would be like, Noah and Michael burst into the café, panting for breath.

"We heard DJ talking…" began Michael.

"…on the phone…" Noah panted, attempting to finish the sentence.

"…to the new kid…." Michael continued.

"…coming tomorrow…" Noah added.

They both sighed and collapsed together onto the nearest empty couch.

"They're coming tomorrow?" exclaimed Rebecca.

"What else do you know?" Amanda demanded.

"Is it a guy or a girl?" Wilder asked.

"Actually," said Michael. "We did find out the kid's name: Jayden."

"So it's a guy? It's another guy?" said Wilder. "Awestruck!" he got up and punched the air.

"Oh man!" the girls groaned in unison.

"We should get back and talk to DJ, she can't tell us at the last minute! We need ask her about this new boy- now!" said Rebecca loudly to the Buzz team, getting out of her seat. The others followed suit, and started to leave the café. Michael and Noah got up with some difficulty.

"But we just sat down!" exclaimed Noah exhaustedly.

Within five minutes, they all arrived back at their office, to find a new desk already in place. DJ was standing next to it, and was pleased to see everyone suddenly come back to their job.

"DJ, what's going on?"

"Why didn't you tell us a new kid was coming?"

"Where are they from?"

"Are they really that good?"

"Do they have any fashion sense at all?"

DJ held up her hands trying to calm the frantic kids.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hold up guys! Chillax! No need to panic!" they all stopped. DJ smiled.

"Now, yes there is a new kid coming to Teen Buzz. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, we just had to finalise a few things. I don't want you guys to freak out because this kid is starting tomorrow, and is probably really nervous, and it won't help if the people working in the same building are acting like the world's about to end!"

The others merely stared at her.

"So can you please just try and be as welcoming as possible? Thank you. That's all I'm gonna tell you for now, I'll let you guys do introductions tomorrow- it's more fun that way."

She walked over to her office. As she was about to close the door, she turned around and said:

"Oh, and by the way, the kid's name is Jayden. Now typie typie!"

She closed the door.

All the journo's looked at each other, as they sat down and didn't do any work. There was no way they could concentrate now. All they could do now was wait.


	3. The Arrival

**Chapter 3: The Arrival.**

"Oh man, oh man, oh, man, this is so exciting!" cried Michael, who couldn't contain himself. He was walking around the office manically, unable to sit down for more than 1 second. Everyone else was at bursting point, the suspense was killing them. They had been waiting for over an hour, and still, the new boy Jayden had not come. Rebecca was tapping her pen annoyingly on the desk, and kept looking at the clock. Wilder was throwing a ball against the wall. Amanda was preening herself up more than usual; wearing one of her best outfits, in the hope the new boy would take immediate notice of her. Noah was fiddling with his guitar and picking out random notes and chords that made no sense when put together.

DJ walked out of her office, smiling. Everyone turned around suddenly to look at her, as if she was a ghost. She laughed at their stunned reactions.

"Oh come on guys, are you all that nervous?"

They all nodded. "Well, not nervous as such, more excited." said Michael.

"Well, if you're all like that, I'd hate to think what Jayden's thinking right now. Please guys, just calm down, and- try to be as normal as possible. Why don't you go down to the Blurb and grab something to eat?"

"Awesome!" said Wilder, who always agreed with food. "Come on guys- food always makes _me_ feel better! It'll keep our mind off things."

The others looked at each other in reluctant agreement, and then, slowly, one by one, got up and headed towards the lift. DJ smiled.

"How Jayden's gonna survive this lot, I'll never know."

Half an hour later, the Buzz team headed back to their office on the fourth floor. As they were going up the lift, they all started to get nervous and excited again. They were flooded with undeniable anticipation. They were still waiting for this new kid to come, why wasn't he here? Today _was_ the day. Was this kid taking longer just to wind them up?

The lift doors opened, and they all scramble out to see if anything new had come about. DJ walked out of her office to investigate the source of the noise. She stood next to the new desk, still plain, but this time- there was a box on it. They all stared. DJ smiled back at them.

"Is he here? Is the new kid here?" said Noah very quickly.

"Yes. Our new Buzz journalist is here." She turned around and called back to her office; "Jayden! They're here! Come out and meet them!" they heard footsteps approaching.

"Guys!" DJ announced proudly. "This is Jayden Andrews."

Eeek; that was a very short chapter! Soz! Can't add much more to it! You'll just have to keep reading! :D


End file.
